


Children's Doodles

by wunkind (guysinmyhead)



Series: The Golden Cathedral [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Children, Lessons, Pictures, Skating, Yuri can't be with children, a real charmer, he's a doll, he's literally useless, paintings, yuri teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guysinmyhead/pseuds/wunkind
Summary: “It’s just a picture, stop laughing!”“Yuri, I think that’s a death threat.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Teacher Yuri?”There was always a question in a child’s voice, and Yuri was honestly just thankful he wasn’t an actual teacher because he’d seriously start to get sick of questions.“Teacher Yuri?”

 

“Yes?”Ever bad with names, Yuri struggled to remember which little girl was in front of him.

 

“I drew you!”

 

Well.No.She hadn’t, judging by the image she had actually just colored an image.

 

Of a girl. She had colored a picture of a literal fairy.

 

He bit back his groan of frustration, knowing full out Viktor was laughing behind the barrier behind him.

 

Fuck him.

 

“Wow!”He pretended to act surprised while taking a knee in front of her.“Thank you!It’s beautiful!”

 

She grinned up at him. Despite his new position, she was still a good foot shorter than he was.

 

“What’s this?”He pointed to some aimless scribbling in the corner, specifically at what seemed to be a “K.” 

 

“Its a ‘K’!”She confirmed, smile even wider.“I didn’t know what your name started with!”

 

“A yu…”. Yuri blinked. 

 

_When do kids learn the alphabet?_

 

Viktor was still laughing. He probably couldn’t breathe.Maybe he was crying by now, he did like to cry.

 

“I don’t know how to make that letter so pretend it starts with a ‘K!’”She told him, expression suddenly very serious. 

 

“I-don’t—ok?”She hugged him and he wasn’t sure what to do in response. He didn’t like hugging the children.It was technically allowed, if a student hugged him—specifically the babies like her—he was allowed to return it but he felt so uncomfortable when they did it.“Ok, why don’t you get going.Mila is teaching your class today.”

 

“I want you!”She whined, gripping him tighter.“You teach us fun things!”

 

He taught them the exact same shit. He didn’t ever stray from the predetermined lesson plans he’d been given.

 

“I can’t skate that much just yet, and I just taught a class,”He apologized, patting her awkwardly on the head. 

 

Yuri realized he couldn’t get up until she moved out of his way and sighed.

 

“Please?”

 

“Vera!”Mila called. “Come here! We’re starting!”

 

Saved by the bell, Yuri watched as the little girl skated off towards the redhead. He wasn’t sure why he let himself crouch down, but his knee cracked loudly in a melodramatic protest.

 

He let out a groan and made it off the ice and onto a bench.

 

“Ok?”Viktor asked, fingers running through his own hair, pushing it out of his face. 

 

“Yeah, just a little sore.”Yuri rubbed the inside of his knee a moment, putting the picture he’d been given next to him.

 

The action resulted in another explosion of laughter from Viktor.Yuri’s ears flushed pink.

 

“It’s just a picture, stop laughing!”

 

“Yuri, I think that’s a death threat.”Viktor grinned wide, amusement shining in his eyes. 

 

Yuri frowned and looked down at it again. The picture was really only colored in shades of red, most of it concentrated on the fairy’s head and around the general area of the left boob.

 

Which…

 

Yeah, ok, it could be interpreted like that.

 

“Oh shut up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I need to cut my hair,”Yuri stomped past Otabek on his way to the kitchen.

 

“Yes, please come in Yura! You can absolutely help yourself to anything in my fridge.No, you don’t even have to ask.” 

 

“Shut up, you gave me a fucking key.”Yuri yanked the bottle of seltzer out—he needed something to settle his grossed out stomach—and began searching for a glass.Beka had been reorganizing everything, so glassware felt like it was in a new spot every single time.

 

“What’s wrong?”His boyfriend wrapped himself around him from behind, but it did nothing to tame Yuri’s mood.“Wait, your hair is—did you shower at the rink?”

 

“Yes, and now I’m fucking freezing.”

 

'Why did you shower at the rink in the dead of winter and then come home?”

 

“I forgot my hairdryer ok?”Yuri huffed, shoving him off gently to reach for the glass he wanted. “I didn’t intend to shower there.”

 

No surprise, Yuri tended to shower at home anyways.

 

“You going to tell me why you showered?”

 

“I felt gross.”

 

“Did something happen?”Otabek worried behind him as he went about finding a lemon because fuck it. He deserved a lemon in his water.Honestly, after this day, he deserved straight vodka, if to do nothing more than cleanse him.

 

“Kids happened.”

 

Yuri spun around as he snapped and Otabek stared at him a long moment before he started laughing.

 

 _“Teacher Yuri!”Oh god, she brought_ friends. _Vera had two of her little skater friends, a boy and a girl because gender didn’t matter anyways but cooties didn’t exist when you were as young as they were._

 

_“Did you have fun today?”Yuri hadn’t really taught their class, he’d come in to help here and there. Mila was back in Canada again because it was obviously the middle of the season, being the dead of winter, and Sasha needed help child-wrangling._

 

_But, he hadn’t stayed the whole time._

 

_“So much fun! You were so cool!”_

 

_“I meant in your class, not watching me.You should pay more attention to Sasha when he’s speaking.”_

 

 _“Sasha is_ boring _!” The little boy whined. “He can’t do quads!”_

 

_“Ok, but you aren’t learning quads so that doesn’t matter?”Child logic made no sense to him._

 

_“But I want to!”_

 

_Yuri wanted to tell the other girl that she was three, probably wouldn’t stay with skating (none of his “friends” did anyways when he was her age) and didn’t need to learn how to land a quad at all to compete in lady’s singles, if she even made it that far._

 

_“Ok.”He said finally with a shrug._

 

_Sitting on the bench was a poor choice.The girls pounced on him, toying with his hair immediately, twisting it and tying it to itself. He didn’t have the heart to stop them, but it made him feel gross and weird._

 

_“How about,”He offered desperately, after about three minutes of trying to get them to stop.Even the boy had joined in now.“How about I take my hair back and I braid my hair and teach you while you braid your own?”_

 

_The children, minus the boy, seemed to think it a fair trade.The boy didn’t agree until Yuri dug through his bag to find old, spare laces to work with._

 

“You’re upset because children braided your hair?”Otabek laughed.

 

“They touched me.”

 

“Mkay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how many chapters will be in this one, mostly because this wasn't an original outtake and I have a few more new ideas (and only one original outtake that fits the theme of Yuri and children) so we'll see how many I put in here!


End file.
